


From Spear to Spearmint

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, mlm author, stahl week, stahl week 2021, stahlweek2021, very mild sexual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Stahl's father and brother are coming to visit the engaged men! With a new burning question shaking their lives, how will Stahl and Robin deal with it?
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sort | Stahl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	From Spear to Spearmint

Stahl paced back and forth in front of their fireplace. Cowlick rocking back and forth, his fiancé couldn’t help but smile. 

“Stahl, everything is going to turn out fine.”

“Are you sure? I want to make a good impression.”

“Impression? Your family already knows you.”

“I know but I want them to like our place. My father and brother have some weird ideas.”

“I’m used to weird ideas.”

Robin hugged his fiancé and kissed him. Relaxing his body, Stahl slumped down putting his head on Robin’s shoulder.

“Let’s sleep on this. Tomorrow will be fine, love.” Robin whispered.

“As long as you are on my side, I can handle anything.”

By the time the engaged couple had breakfast, a fast knock came from the door. Stahl took a deep breath and opened the door.

Two tall men with green messy hair cheered and hugged Stahl. The younger of the two was the first to speak up.

“Stahl! You really have outdone yourself. This place is secluded and fancy! I can see why you two settled down here.” He laughs and playfully elbows his brother.

“Eisen, don’t bully your brother. Robin, it’s nice to see you again. You’ve both have made a nice home here.” The older gentleman began to tear up and gave Stahl a tight hug.  
Robin shook Eisen’s hand and moved to rescue his fiancé. “How was your ride here? Do your horses need any water or food, Mr. Kohlenstoff?”

Stahl’s father let go of his iron grip and moved to hug Robin. “Robin, please, just call me Kohl. We put our mounts in your stables. They are making friends now!” Now fully in his arms, Kohl patted Robin’s back.

“We are family now. There is no need being shy!” Kohl gave one last grip before putting his arm around Eisen. 

“Well sons, how about we get this hunt started?”

Equipped with herbalism kits and waterskins, the men gathered around Kohl. Holding his list, Kohl read away.

“We managed fine this winter season with our apothecary supplies. Now we need all of these plants to make more: lavender, spearmint, lemon balm, and finally, sage. Remember to use the tools in your herbalism kit to get all of the plants. Understood, men?”

The three younger men saluted to Kohl and in unison said, “Aye, sir!”

Kohl teared up seeing this but quickly wiped his tears away. “To cover more ground, we should split up. Eisen go help your brother Stahl and meet us back here. Robin, I’ll help you identify the herbs.”

With a wave and a longing smile, Stahl entrusted Robin to his father and raced his brother into the forest.

“The faster we finish, the sooner I am next to him,” Stahl thought to himself.

Robin looked inside his herbalism kit to find a small garden trowel, clippers, leather gloves, and a mortar and pestle. There were also several pouches inside and outside to store the collected plants.

“Find anything you like there, Robin?”

“Oh, I was just checking our supplies. I wanted to see what we are working with.”

“Being an apothecary is more than mixing reagents, you know. I remember the first time I took my boys scavenging for herbs.”

“I bet they gave you a lot of trouble. They seem very spirited together.”

“My boys have always been like that. Stahl has sort of kept a standard for both of us to maintain. Eisen likes to tease but he loves his younger brother.”

“Stahl is very fond of those memories. He has been helping me make some new ones.”

“Yes, my son told me enough. You are most welcome into our family, Robin. We will make sure to give you the grandest and fabulous wedding you both deserve!” Kohl’s tears ran through his face.

Robin chuckled and turned to hug his future father-in-law. However, Kohl thrust an arm to Robin’s chest, keeping him from stepping further. Lowering himself to a squat, Kohl looked intently at the ground.

“Aha! We have found it! Robin, here lies before you my favorite variation of mint: spearmint!”

The two men put on their leather gloves and took out the trowels. Carefully excavating around, both men filled several pouches of their herbalism kit, wafting a minty aroma around it.

“Glad you could see the spearmint before I could step on it, Mr. Kohl.”

“Nonsense, thanks to you we found it!”

“Honestly, I don’t see how I could tell it apart from ordinary leaves. They look almost like those herbs next to those bushes.”

“Haha, pointing out useful herbs is a matter o- wait a second! Those are lemon balms!”

Rushing towards the bushes, Kohl grabbed Robin by his sleeve to get a closer look.

“You see, Robin, spearmint is pretty pointy and smells only of mint. This here lemon balm is more round and has a citrus smell to it.”

“I see. I appreciate the knowledge required for your craft. It is incredibly useful.”

“Well, you know, if you boys want to run the business with Eisen and me, you could start learning!”

Stahl and Eisen panted as they unsealed their waterskins to refresh themselves. The run took a lot out of them and they gulped down as much as they could. Stahl wiped the excess water and put on his leather gloves.

“You put up a good race, Eisen, but I got you beat.”

“Only cause you have the home-field advantage! Literally home-FIELD, Stahl!”

“Sure, make excuses. If you excuse me, I’m going to begin looking for the ingredients.”

Stahl huffed, put on his leather gloves, and began to quickly scan the fields looking for the plants. 

“Hey wait up! Come on, you know I’m just teasing you, Stahl!” Hurrying up, Eisen put his arm around his brother’s shoulder.  
“So.. how often do you guys do it?”

“WHAT?”

“You heard me. You two are some young men that are living together and are engaged. No judgment.”

“Eisen, I don’t know what you are getting at,” Stahl sighed, “but if you must know, we are active that way.”

“Hehe, that’s all you had to say, bro.”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Well, if you guys moved back home, we wouldn’t mind. Just need to have a tea to help us sleep faster so you guys don’t wake us up.”

“Move back? But we are living in the cabin. We are doing fine.”

“You really don’t get it, Stahl? If you both came to work at the apothecary shop, it would be better to live closer.”

“Huh? When did this happen? Robin and I are still in service to Ylisse. We take care of ourselves and those around the kingdom.”

“Yes, we know that, Stahl. But the kingdom is at peace. There are no hostile nations against us. And His Majesty has plenty of soldiers to fight off the odd skirmish or two.”

Eisen moved in front of Stahl, stopping him in his tracks.

“Listen. Dad is getting older even if he doesn’t show it. We could get apprentices and train them but you are already well acquainted with mixing potions and tonics. And Robin seems like a smart fellow, it would be fast for him to learn. Just. Think about it. You are going to be a married man soon. Dad and I would love living with all of our family in the same roof again.”

“I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Talk to Robin about it. I am sure Dad decided to split us up to talk about it with him.”

“Huh? This was a ploy to get us to agree?”

“We really do need these herbs and flowers, Stahl. It just seemed like the natural way to bring it up.”

“Some way to- wait is that?” Stahl brushed past his brother towards a secluded field of purple lavender. Stahl got to work with steely determination. Stabbing the ground and put his whole weight into pulling the lavender out of the ground and into the pouches.

“See? You are a natural, Stahl. You always were. I don’t say it, but you inspire me.”

“If I am so inspirational find the sage and we can go back.”

“Already did.” Eisen crouched down to a fallen log and carefully dug around to retrieve the sage.

“How did you find it so fast?”

“I spotted it and I knew I had to talk to you.”

“Look, Eisen, I-”

“As I said, think about it. Talk to Robin. Please.”

“Ok. I just don’t appreciate being blindsided like this.”

“I understand, Stahl. We wouldn’t do this if we didn’t think it was important.”

“I know. Let’s go back home. I worked quite the appetite. As your host, I will be cooking tonight.”

“Yum! That’s music to my ears!”

The two brothers headed back to the cabin, with Stahl ruffling his brother’s hair making it even messier. Which caused Eisen to ruffle Stahl’s hair back.

Robin and Kohl met the two brothers in the front of the cabin. Seeing all the herbs acquired, Stahl decided to begin cooking his famous carrot dumplings. The dinner was a bit quiet and contemplative. Finishing his dish, Kohl got up and gathered the herbalism kits.

“Stahl, Robin. I know we have asked something big out of the both of you. But no matter the answer, we love both of you very much. That will not change. Now, I think it is time we leave you have some time alone.”

“Dad, you don’t have to leave. You both can stay in the guest bedroom.”

“Bro, we can’t really leave the apothecary shop closed for too long. We have to get back before nightfall and get started on converting these plants into products.”

Robin stood up, causing Stahl and Eisen to stand up as well. “I just wanted to say that I never thought about joining the apothecary shop or anything like that.” Robin looked at Stahl and gave him a warm smile. “But, I know if I am with Stahl, everything will be alright. Please, let us get you back to your horses before you leave.”

Kohl started to bawl at hearing this and hugged Robin with all his strength. Back at the stables, Stahl and Robin waved goodbye to Kohl and Eisen as they rode back to the capital.

“I really don’t know what to say, Robin.”

“Then how about how you are feeling?”

“I feel stressed. I thought I felt angry and part of me is but that’s not all of it. I feel a bit sad my Dad and brother need help.”

“You told me you joined the Shepherds to keep them and Ylisse safe. It’s natural to feel stressed. No matter what, Stahl. You kept them safe. You kept all of us safe. You kept me safe.”

Robin embraced his fiancé, and Stahl lowered himself to lay his head against Robin’s chest. They laid there for seemed like an eternity before Robin led the two of them to their bed.

“Robin?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I haven’t lived home in what seems like forever. We were happy. And that is the sort of happiness that I want to share with you.”

“That is very sweet. Just like you. Stahl, I will follow you wherever you go. I want you to follow your heart for mine will always be with it.”

The two men kissed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. No decision had been made, yet both of them knew their future was bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed my third fic for Stahl Week! I incorporated plants+flora and apothecary themes into a drama! Stahl's father and brother didn't really get fleshed out or anything so I took them as blank canvases to make quirky interesting characters. Also the longest submission so far, I poured a lot into it!


End file.
